


Hogwarts Four - First Draft/Snippets

by welcometothisday



Series: Harry Potter and the Tale of Three Siblings [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothisday/pseuds/welcometothisday
Summary: What if Harry had a child named after Rubeus Hagrid?What if at some point Harry became Defense the Dark Arts teacher?What if all the kids were sorted into different houses?What if Umbridge returned?A series of shorts that might evolve into something with plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The only things in this story that's the same as the Cursed Child is the idea that Scorpius is "best friends" with Albus, and that Albus is in Slytherin.
> 
> Otherwise, the Cursed Child is just a thought in the wind.

**Intro**

"Albus is gay."

Albus Severus Potter choked on his tea while James just raised an eyebrow. "You just figured that one out? And here I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be clever."

"James, no teasing. Lily, I saw that," Harry uttered as he picked up the Quibbler.

Lily Luna stuck her tongue out at her eldest brother. As for Albus, he was turning as red as one of Gryffindor's house colors. Ginevra just pat his head, trying and failing to stop a smile while Harry James Potter barely hid his behind his teacup. As Ginevra passed, he kiss his wife on the cheek, offering to help with breakfast. She grinned, and whispered something into his ear that made him flush just as much as Albus had, leaving the younger two children in the room confused, and the eldest rolling his eyes.

James knew he got his boldness from somewhere.

"So, when is Scorpius coming to visit?" Ginny asked as she set the table, Harry gathering their meal faster than usual. "Just out of curiosity."

She was lying, and not quite so subtle about what she thought of Albus' friendship with Draco Malfoy's son. The Potters and the Malfoys had symbolically buried the hatchet, not wanting their children to experience as many difficulties as they had, or the pressure of who to be around. 

And if one asked Harry what he thought of their friendship, or possibly more? he and Malfoy had more or less met in the middle. There were still scars, numerous ones, but both of their lives had been ruled by adults, telling them what to do and what to be. Why would Harry Potter want someone telling his children what they should be? Why would Draco wish to persist the beliefs that his grandfather and father sewed into him time and time again? In very different ways, Draco and Harry were similar in ways they didn't understand until they were older.

Maybe if they both understood that back then, things would've been different.

They hadn't thought the boys would be friends, or so easily. It was a pleasant surprise, bring a little hope for everyone for a brighter future. It was a small sign that dark times were behind them.

And if there was more to it? Draco wasn't obsessed with his pureblood ways anymore, and Harry? Well, he had always found certain upperclassmen very handsome, so why would he protest if his kids felt similar to their classmates?* He was never going to make his kids feel like they belonged in a closet.

James made sure to scarf down his bacon while Albus looked on in disgust, and Lily looked around. "Anyone see Ruby?"

She yelped as a paper bird landed on her head. Very small hands reached out, picking it up. It was a girl with freckles, a set jaw, dark red hair and bright brown eyes. Her hair was messy with the occasional curl, and kept trying to tangle on her shiny new glasses. It seemed she inherited the untamable aspect of her father's hair while having a darker shade than her mother's.

Lily scowled, "Ruby Lupin Potter, stop making things fly everywhere!"

Ruby grinned awkwardly as she plopped down between Albus and Lily, "Sorry. By the way, what was that about Albus being gay?"

* * *

"I gotta get back to Hogwarts," James sang in the train. "I gotta get back to school. I gotta get myself to Hogwarts, where everyone thinks I'm cool!"

Albus and Lily simultaneously scuffed the back of their brother's head, causing him to snicker.

It was always a mystery how the oldest of them was the least mature.

Scorpius had jointed the Potter siblings, along with as many Weasleys as could fit. The ones that couldn't were in the room next door, and somehow Fred had managed to open the window between the walls even though they were supposed to be impenetrable. 

James was now in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Albus, Sorpius, and Rose were in their fourth. Lily was in her third. And Ruby was just starting her first.

Their cousins, it seemed like there were too many to count sometimes. Molly had started in the same year Albus and Scorpius had. Her younger sister, Lucy, Lily, and Hugo were part of the same age group. Dominique was in sixth, and Louis was in the same year as Albus.

Yeah, really hard to keep track of them all. Poor Scorpius always got confused, and it was understandable why. Ruby couldn't help but wonder what the teachers truly thought of having so many students sharing the same name. Her siblings had always been fairly vague about it.

Seeing the castle? Majestic. Seeing Uncle Hagrid? Best thing ever.

He grinned as soon as he saw her, and picked her up into a bear hug. It hurt a little, but she hugged right back. It was always good to see her godfather. It was even better that he shared the boat with her. The boats had been enchanted to carry their weights, more so with her and Hagrid.

And the Great Hall? She grew up hearing stories about this place, about how candles were lit in the air. How the night sky reigned above them. And, oh jeeze the sorting hat looked exhausted. When it was her turned, he actually groaned, "Another Potter? At least you're not another Weasley?...Are there more of them?"

Ruby just shrugged. As far as she knew, there weren't any more coming to Hogwarts, but it wouldn't be that surprising. 

After a long few minutes, which she was later told almost broke Headmistress McGonagall's record, she was sorted into...Hufflepuff. She didn't know anyone in Hufflepuff. Most of her family was either in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, with the exception of Albus.

This, was going to be interesting.

* * *

"They're all in different houses."

"Yep," Ginny said with an emphasis on the P.

Harry Potter stared. "They're in different houses."

"Are you all right, dear?"

Harry buried his head in his hands, "WHO DO WE ROOT FOR IN THEIR QUIDDITCH MATCHES?!"

Ginny's eyes widened and she cursed under her breath. "Er, all of them? And Harry, we won't even know if Ruby will join a team."

He gave her a look. "Gin, Albus joined a team as a chaser even if he was never passionate about it. Lily even less so but she's the Ravenclaw seeker. James is a beater with Fred. And Ruby? They're all kids of a chaser, and two seekers. Oh, and you're a seeker for the Hollyhead Harpies, the second oldest team in in the British and Irish League. They root for you at every match. What's the liklihood of her NOT joining her team?"

A letter flittered in, and both parents flinched as they recognized the Hogwarts stamp. Ginny cursed again as Harry opened it, flinching as though he was expecting a Howler. Instead, it was McGonagall's handwriting, informing the parents that like Harry and Lily, Ruby was going to become a member of the quidditch teams within her first year.

"...What did I tell you?"

"I'll ask Neville where we can get Hufflepuff colors. Oh, does it say what position she has?"

"She's a Keeper."

"Huh. At least they won't be directly competing, that'd be a disaster."

"No, what's a disaster is being chased by a rogue bludger and oh my God, we're going to all the Quidditch matches. Not letting those bloody things hit them."

"...Harry, that was an elf, not the bludger's fault."

"WE'RE GOING!"

* * *

"James, where are we going?"

It was the third time Ruby had asked, and she wasn't the only one. They were in the girl's bathroom for some reason, where a ghost named Moaning Myrtle nearly blasted their ears out, and then creepily commented on how James and Albus looked like their father. James winked (not really meaning it but he was a flirt), and Albus just stayed close to Scorpius, fairly uncomfortable. Lily put her hands on her hips, "James, we are _not_ going to break school rules."

"We're not here to break school rules. We're here to explore."

Lily frowned, "Just don't make us late for my lesson with Professor Snape, please?"

"I still can't believe you talk to that portrait," Albus shivered. "Why does he even tolerate you? He hates everyone else."

Scorpius shook his head, "He kind of tolerates _you_,Al. Wanna bet it has something to do with those gorgeous green peepers? Or the fact that you're named after him? Still remember that face of his when he heard what it was."

James snapped his fingers, "Hey, adventuring! Now, I found something really cool. Watch this."

The eldest Potter sibling walked over to a sink, urging the others to get closer. He made a bunch of hissing noises, and the mirror slid down, a tunnel falling into darkness before them. James winked, and jumped, shouting, "WEEEEEEEE!"

"...Did James just open the Chamber of Secrets?"

Ruby hesitated, but jumped right after. To her surprise, Scorpius had literally dragged Albus with him, the latter screaming his head off. Lily somehow managed to maintain a perfectly composed expression, her robes miraculously clean when they got to the bottom. James blinked, "How are you?"

"Impervious charm," she deadpanned. "Unlike the rest of you, I know what hygiene is."

Ruby stuck out her tongue at her sister, the five of them navigating their way there bones and skeletons. Lily, disgustingly, pocketed some into the expanding bag that had been a gift from Aunt Hermionie. When Scorpius grimaced, she huffed in return, "What? They could be potion ingredients."

"So could this. Basilisk skin anyone?"

* * *

After getting through another door, there they saw it, the Chamber of Secrets. In front of a damaged statue of the face of Salazar Slytherin, was a giant snake skeleton. As Ruby took it all in, everyone raced forward. James was climbing the statue, yelling with glee. Lily was gathering more samples, and Albus and Scorpius did their best to ignore James and examine details in the room. As for Ruby, she wondered how the heck they were going to get out of there.

"Uh, James? How do we-?"

He gestured over to some brooms nearby, "Fred is awesome."

* * *

"That was extremely reckless of you, Miss Potter."

Lily nodded at Professor Snape, former Headmaster of Hogwarts and previous professor of Potions. He was utterly brilliant when it came to the subject, and that of Defense the Dark Arts. They'd met in her first year, and he always seemed to be a bit pained when she appeared before him. But at the same time, she could've sworn he showed hints of a smile, especially when she asked him intelligent questions and/or needed help with homework.

Yes, she heard about his relationship with her grandmother and her brother's namesakes. She knew he was a complicated, arguably malevolent, guy. Oh, and really obsessive over her grandmother, but at the same time, he had something of a conscious. It didn't redeem him in any way, or make some of the things he did okay, but the fact that her dad partially named her brother after him? Well, she'd always known that meant there was something more to him, and Ravenclaws were always curious. Plus, he was inspiring her to want to become a Poitioneer when she wasn't sure what she wanted to be before.

There weren't a lot of options when it came to being the child of the Chosen One.

Everyone expected her to be as rebellious or brave like her parents and siblings. Truth was? She was always more comfortable with books than people or crowds.

Fame wasn't everything, something she guessed Snape understood on some level.

* * *

Neville Longbottom had a problem, there were too many Weasley's to keep track of. What was worse? Because he was the Head of Gryffindor, he had to manage most of them. At least he had some peace teaching Herbology.

An explosion sounded and Neville took a deep breath, quickly chugging down his coffee before running.

"Fred Weasley! James! You are so grounded! And in detention too!"

* * *

Harry and Ginny went to every match, decorated in the colors of the Houses competing. In other words, they were rainbow messes.

But they were loving rainbow messes.

* * *

Lily used the Room of Requirement for studying away from people. Even the library was stifling fully of people.

Albus and Scorpius would use it to practice spells if they weren't in the Chamber of Secret doing so. Felt safer there. That, and they found a torn and partially burned paper with the names of a group called Dumbledore's army. It was a bit inspiring to make their own group. They dared not to show James.

Ruby used it to practice her wandless magic. It was out of control sometimes, and she always worried Flitwick would place her in detention unless she learned to master it.

James? He, Fred, and a few of the other Weasleys used it for plotting things. Uncle George occasionally snuck in there through a portrait from Hogsmeade to give them cool things, at least until McGonagall caught them.

Whoops.


	2. Chapter 2

Aunt Luna had gifted their father her lion, eagle, and badger heads for the quidditch matches that would call out the animals' natural sounds for every goal made. Luna also made an extra for Albus.

So, for every match attended, each of the parents had an animal head to wear.

Currently, Ginny was wearing the lion, and Harry the snake, which hissed rather loudly. When someone in the audience made a comment, he smirked and spoke in parseltongue. Or, they weren't quite sure if it _was_ parseltongue. He was naturally related to Slytherin, which meant the kids were too. Or maybe their father just had so much practice that he somehow, magically, learned the skill itself. James either mimicked that, or maybe he had it naturally. He wouldn't say.

In any case, it put the fear in the jerks.

* * *

"McGonagall's invited me to be the New Defense the Dark Arts teacher," Harry informed his kids. Two of them appeared withered, another concerned, and the last unsure how to react. He breathed in, and out. "But, I want to know what you guys think. Whether or not I see you at school, that's your choice."

Shock was there, and pleasant surprise, and still an unreadable expression. Finally, Lily spoke up, "Didn't you say you had to teach in your fifth year?"

_I must not tell lies_

Sometimes, the scar on the back of his hand burned as much as his scar used to. That year was arguably the most painful in all his years at Hogwarts, including when he fought dragons and all kinds of beasts. Umbridge had been the worst of them all. Looking in James' eyes, for a moment, he could see Sirius as green flashed before his godfather. It was likely a reflection from Harry's, but it worried him all the same.

He worried about his kids all the time. He wanted to protect them. He wanted them to be able to protect themselves.

But, Hogwarts wasn't his home anymore. It was theirs. His home was with Ginny, and Ron, and Hermionie...

Hogwarts was one of the few safe places where they might leave Harry's shadow. They could be away from reporters. They at least had some kind of break from being his kids, even if only because everyone was so busy with their schoolwork. 

Harry nodded, "Yes, I did."

"Then, I think you'd be a great teacher, if you helped teach Mom and everyone else," Lily commented. "You taught the people who had to fight, _how_ to fight. Including Uncle Neville."

Neville was now considered one of the greatest, bravest Gryffindors of all time. It was almost kind of funny considering his first few years at Hogwarts, but Harry couldn't help but feel happy for his friend. Harry grinned, proud of his former student.

James grinned too. "I think that's cool. I'd like to see you kick some butt."

Lily and Albus elbowed him. Ruby rolled her eyes, "I've got some mixed feelings to be honest, but as long as you feel okay with it, I'm okay with it."

The last was Albus, who wrinkled his nose. "I'm not sure."

_Dad, what _if_ I am put in _Slytherin_?_

_Albus Severus Potter, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew...Slytherin House will have gained a wonderful, young wizard._

He meant those words. It was never because of what Umbridge did to him that Harry refused to lie to his children. It was because he'd been sick of being told lies his whole life. He almost smiled at the soft memory of Hagrid bursting through a door and telling him that he was a wizard, that his parents hadn't died in a car crash, and that he was going to one of the best places in all of the world.

Harry knelt in front of his son as he did back during Albus' first year at Hogwarts, at Platform 9 3/4. "And that's okay. I won't go if you don't want me to."

Albus thought for a moment, and knelt back, hugging his father. "Yeah, I miss you Dad. Come back to Hogwarts?"

Harry James Potter choked a little as he returned his son's embrace. That was right, most of their childhood was away from him. How much was he missing?

Tears prickled at his eyes, and he tightened his hold a little, afraid to let go even though he knew he had to someday.

Well, that day didn't have to be today.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks found it to be difficult to be Head of Slytherin. She may be a former Slytherin herself, but it took a while to teach those who believed mixed blood or "mudbloods" were not to be around. She feared for a time there may be those who would rise for a new Dark Lord, even if there weren't any names yet. There would always be someone though, and she did her best to remain vigilant.

She lost Ted, and Nymphadora, but she made sure not to lose her grandson. She was also close to Scorpius, glad to be accepted by Draco at the very least. 

Yet, that didn't mean she didn't have the occasional mischief maker in her House. Namely, Albus and Scorpius. Those two were often up to _something_.

It only got worse for her one day when she caught them a potion involving bulbadox. Not wanting a repeat of Harry and his friends, she chased after them. They escaped, but it was enough for her to shout, "Wait till your fathers hear about this!"

...Oh Merciful Merlin, she was in trouble.

* * *

Harry stepped into what had once been Remus', and Barty Crouch's, and Umbridge's classroom. It'd also been Voldemort's, and Severus', and...It'd never been his before, but he knew it well. It'd been a sanctuary, and a home depending who'd been teaching.

Touching the walls, gazing into the fireplace, Harry smiled, not noticing McGonagall until she knocked at the door. Startled, he said, "Professor-"

"McGonagall now, to you Mr. Potter," she smirked, her eyes shining as they watered a little. "It's good to see you Mr. Potter."

He chuckled, shaking his head. McGonagall gestured to the desk, where a jar of biscuits lay waiting.

_"Is it true that you shouted at Professor Umbridge?"_

_"Yes," said Harry._

_"You called her a liar?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You told her He Who Must Not Be Named is back?"_

_"Yes."_

_Professor McGonagall sat down behind her desk, frowning at Harry. Then she said, "Have a biscuit, Potter."_

He took one, offering it to her. 

"Welcome back," she told him, looking much younger as the sunlight touched her face.

There was a scar across her cheekbone, light but true.

_She appeared not to notice them: her hair had come down and there was a gash on her cheek. _

_As she turned the corner, they heard her scream: "CHARGE!"_

Harry wondered if she hadn't been headmistress, if she could've been Defense the Dark Arts professor. She certainly was good at it. 

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry didn't even have a second when both Neville and Hagrid hugged him, causing all three to laugh. He'd missed them both. It really did feel like he was home again.

* * *

Severus was glaring at him, and Harry just arched a brow. "Severus."

"Potter." The portrait paused. "I'm not really the man you knew."

"I'm not the same boy anymore," Harry replied.

"You named one of your offspring after me."

"And I've heard Lily's fond of you."

Severus wrinkled his nose. "She is, bright."

"...I'd never though I'd have to say this, but what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Severus was more thoroughly disgusted than usually. But, there was a hint of disappointment and sorrow there. "You truly think I'm that monstrous?"

Harry didn't answer. Sometimes, Harry wondered if Snape felt more obsession or guilt more than he did of love for Lily Potter nee Evans. But he still did everything he could for her. Some might say, he loved Lily too much.

Severus sighed, "Only to teach her, Potter. She is not Lily -and a child- just as I've come to know that you are not your father."

James Potter had not been the perfect man, and Harry understood Snape's anger at Harry for both his father's choices and for Harry's prophecy leading to the deaths of both of Harry's parents. Harry had wished Snape's hatred hadn't been so much because of James. Harry had grown past Malfoy, even with the life threatening events. If only Snape had learned to move on past James. Maybe then, he and Harry could've been able to stand each other a little better.

"You're not really him though." Regret filled both. "In another life, maybe we could've been friends."

"...Perhaps." There was hesitation. "May I still tutor her?"

Harry snorted, "Considering she wants to become the greatest potioneer of all time, and she reads your book? I'm pretty sure she'd see you regardless of what I say."

Snape gave one of his few, honest smiles.

And Harry returned it. 

* * *

He was sitting at the large table. He was sitting at the large table in front of the Great Hall.

He'd been tempted to sit with his kids, but he was a teacher, and he had to remain impartial.

Unfortunately, that hadn't stopped the stares, and glares, from students. Slytherin in particular didn't seem to like him. Hopefully that wouldn't reflect onto Albus.

* * *

"Students, we're taking a trip to the Room of Requirement," Harry said, trying not to lose focus in front of his children.

Stay neutral. Stay neutral.

In there, they had more targets to manipulate and shoot at. For the first lesson, like Lupin, he had music playing. Some students were confused, and others delighted. He wasn't able to do this when he'd been teaching before. He wanted to do it this time, if only for himself.

James had danced, Lily continued writing notes, Ruby danced albeit not so wildly, and Albus got pulled into dancing with Scorpius, laughing all the way.

Harry snickered, tempted to put something over their heads to make them feel embarrassed, but abstained from doing so.

The kids were in his shadow. He needn't embarrass them.

* * *

Scorpius was a delightful student, but especially now than during his visits, Harry worried the boy was nervous around him.

It got worse when he saw Scorpius' boggart switched between four forms constantly. The first had been Draco saying he didn't love his son. He saw the boy's mother dying. He saw Albus dead, and he saw Harry yelling at him and Albus.

Harry's heart shattered, and he asked to see Scorpius after class. The boy was trembling, and Harry deeply regretted the child having to face the boggart so terribly.

"Have some chocolate," Harry echoed. "It helps."

Scorpius did so, but didn't eat it yet. "Thank you, professor."

"We're away from your classmates, Scorpius," Harry admonished gently. "You can call me Harry, here."

Scorpius nodded.

"...I'm sorry," Harry uttered.

"It's not your fault the boggart did those things."

Harry shook his head, "Well, I'm sorry for that too. But, I'm sorry I haven't made you feel comfortable around me. I thought we were getting along, but I was wrong. I, I never meant to make you feel like that."

Malfoy's son gaped at him, blushing and stammering, "Oh no, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable. It's just, I've always been scared of you because, because of who my father is to you."

Oh. _Oh_.

"Your father and I," Harry started. "Have never really gotten along."

The scars on the back of his hand stung.

"But as we grew older, we realized things weren't as simple as me versus him," Harry said. "We were both used, mistreated, and have our shares of scars. In my view, he is not particularly a good man, but I can easily assume he thinks the same of me. But, neither you nor Albus are us. You are _not_ your father, and even if you were, I will always try not to let our pasts blind me to the future." He smiled, "You and Albus _are_ our future, and I'm happy for you both."

Scorpius relaxed a little. "Thank you, Harry."

* * *

"Ruby Lupin Potter, you remind me very much of a young man named Seamus Finnagan," Flitwick sighed at another feather on fire.

Ruby had a tendency to make things either float, or turn on fire. The latter typically happened when she used her wand (incorrectly?), but with the former, it tended to be more natural. So at another lesson, she said the levitation spell, but decided to rely on her more natural talent. Flitwick commended her, but it ached inside as she knew she lied about it, even if she said nothing.

She just hadn't wanted to get embarrassed more in class.

So, she stumbled across the room of requirement, and began practicing both kinds of magic. She lost her eyebrows more than a few times (how the heck did the rest of her survive?), and got to the point where she could endlessly levitate a chair. There was some point where the floating turned into wind, and frightened Ruby to the point where she grew scared of her abilities. It didn't seem like she was overly powerful (she wasn't the Avatar for God's sake), but it still made her uneasy.

At least, it did until she saw one of the professors levitating something without their wands. McGonagall had prevented flowers from falling on students at the Valentine's day feast with a startled look in her eyes, fearful. It was the same kind of look Ruby's Mom and Dad, and a lot of adults seemed to have when something fell from the skies. Her eyes had even watered a little before she excused herself.

Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Potter, and so many other adults told their children aspects of their pasts, but there were still parts they hadn't, or couldn't, tell them about. Even Peeves seemed a little bothered when those kinds of things happened.

So, Ruby practiced her wandless magic even more. After all, if she could stop something or someone her guardians feared so much, then this kind of magic could actually be a good thing.

* * *

Albus and Ruby hung out a lot more with each other than they did with Lily or James. It was near expectant for those two to enter the houses they were in because of their parents. Harry was one of the bravest people to exist, and Ginny just as brave (if not more so), but she was also nearly as brilliant as Hermionie Granger, especially when it came to jinxes.

For Albus and Ruby though? The idea of Harry Potter's son being in Slytherin of all places was apalling. And Hufflepuff? Well, what the heck was a Hufflepuff?

But Ruby reminding others that heroes like Cedric Diggory, Nymphadora Tonks, and Newt Scamander were Hufflepuffs tended to help. And for Slytherin, the kids tried to avoid mentioning how Severus Snape was a Slytherin (too much debate over that), but Merlin had been one, as had Regulus Black, and Andromeda Tonks. The fact they had to mention those people at all, was apalling.

Still, it was enough to make students visit the memorial not far from the Womping Willow. The tree was in charge of guarding the area which was usually filled with flowers and pictures. There was a statue of Cedric Diggory, the first victim of Voldemort in the Second Wizarding War. There was also an area for the Potter Siblings' grandparents, and for Severus Snape.

All siblings and Weasleys visited. All named after those in the past found those they earned the moniker from, having mixed feelings about it all. Fred sometimes wanted to be as grand as his uncle, James wondered if he was mean like his namesakes sometimes, Albus didn't want to be as cruel as his, and Lily felt the pressure of being like her grandmother.

As for Ruby, she was glad to know Remus' son, and conflicted about having her names at all.

She was supposed to be a boy, after all. That way she could've been Rubeus Remus Potter. But, she was a girl, so Rubae was the closest to Rubeus, and they slightly changed it to Ruby. And Remus Lupin? Remus wasn't easily a girl's name, but Lupin easily could be.

Ruby liked being herself. She liked being with her family and having fun. She looked up to Teddy growing up. But, was she really worthy of those names?

At least, she and Lily each knew at least one of their namesakes.

Luna visited often, and Hagrid?

Ruby was more than happy to see her friend. Though it was near impossible at his age, she hoped he'd be there for her kids too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry would be the nervous, over-protective, and loving dad. He knows that his kids don't have his experiences because he's doing his best to let them know how much he feels lucky to have them in his life.
> 
> If there's anything they misinterpret or don't understand, even if it makes him angry, he's gonna do his best to understand, and find a solution.
> 
> He was also a teacher in his fifth year. You really think there weren't students who fought back or cursed him out? But he was still considered the best teacher they'd had besides Lupin.
> 
> He's got a temper, but he would NEVER tell his kids he didn't love them, that he didn't wish they weren't born, or call them out for having different houses than them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other next generation kids are either based off of headcanons or from other wizarding names within those families.
> 
> Webster Boot = Terry Boot
> 
> Melania Macmillian = Ernest "Ernie" Macmillian
> 
> Edgar Bones = Susan Bones
> 
> Daisy Dursley = The Most Common name for the child of Dudley (I have no idea where it originally came from)

Walburga Black was yelling from the hall portait again, screaming all kinds of things about mudbloods and an insult to Slytherin. James Sirius Potter merely arched a brow, and pondered what to do. What would be the best course of behavior? What would the original Sirius have done if he _wasn't_ related to the woman?

Then, he got an idea. An awful idea. James got a wonderful, awful idea. He smirked, bowed politely, and winked at Walburga as he blew a kiss.

"I love you, Walburga dearest."

She screeched in annoyance and horror, but it sure cheered or shocked everyone around him into being in a better mood.

From then on, whenever she started saying that kind of nasty stuff again, James pretended to flirt.

It got to the point where she just stayed silent whenever she heard he was in the building, trying to avoid the boy at all times lest she be flirted with a "mudblood".

Didn't help that he had her son's name.

Ew.

* * *

If one asked the kids what their favorite classes were, one would expect for them to follow what their houses typically expected. Yet, they were always surprised.

Albus enjoyed transfiguration. You could always change things and shift reality. That way, anybody could be anything or do anything without too much judgement. McGonagall was glad he was so eager about it, and asked questions about it enough for her to give him private lessons. There was one time Scorpius tried to be supportive and asked to transfigure him into a ferret. Apparently it was an inside joke of some kind. Draco Malfoy wasn't pleased. Later, Albus asked for Scorpius to transfigure _him_ into something. 

He deeply considered becoming an animagus. Maybe he could be a snake. But, he couldn't just choose, since it was meant to be connected to personality...Was it weird that his patronus was a horse?

James liked Care of Magical Creatures. There was so much to explore and he could be a bit wild with each creature. Well, not all of them were _animals_ per se. He snuck out to the Forbidden Forest once (forbidden, what's that?), following his aunt Hermionie during one of her Ministry thingies. The centaurs there found him right after she left, and the first thing he said before they could was asking if they could teach him archery. There was this one named Bane who was reluctant, but Firenze obliged.

They didn't get why he wanted them to nickname him _Legolas_ after that, except for him explaining it was a Muggle story reference (one about a great warrior). Soon, he became proficient with shooting arrows, even joining competitions with the centaurs. They also helped him navigate the woods and areas nearby. Aunt Hermionie found out eventually, but decided to allow it upon learning he'd been accepted instead of maimed.

Lily adored potions. She liked seeing what some could do, how to make them, and finding new ways to innovate them. She had started even before Hogwarts, loving cooking and experimenting on what tasted best and what was healthiest. Otherwise, she liked seeing what mixing certain ingredients could do. Hermionie even got her a potions' kit a few times, inspiring Lily Luna Potter to study the subject. She didn't know why it made her father a little uneasy until she heard of Severus Snape, her brother's namesake.

Her curiosity was always know to get her into trouble, which was probably why she wanted to know more about him. Her curiosity grew more when her father gave her Snape's potions book. The man truly was brilliant in the subject. 

Ruby loved Defense the Dark Arts. Yeah, she was a Hufflepuff, but here was where she could push boundaries and learn new possibilities for her skills. Plus, she didn't always have to rely on magic, or even wandless magic. Yeah, she was a witch, but to be completely dependent on spells and other sources? Why couldn't she depend on herself? Why couldn't she be her weird self, magic or not? Like her hair, she was untamable.

Plus, her father had as many enemies as fans. She tried to believe in the world, to remain hopeful, but she also wanted to prepare for the worst.

* * *

"James, you can't flirt your way out of everything."

"Watch me."

Later, when a Slytherin student began insulting him, James grinned wickedly and leaned down to whisper into the boy's ear. His cheeks turned redder than a Weasley's hair, and squeaked as he ran away.

"What did you just do?"

James Sirius Potter just grinned, and whistled as he walked away, humming a little.

* * *

Alice Longbottom had joined Fred and James in their mischief club. Apparently the girl had experience pranking her own father and was arguably more trouble than Fred and James combined. The only reason she hadn't, was because she was miraculously friends with Fred's sister. She was practically the next Hermionie Granger. At this point, the three were quickly becoming the more responsible ones, keeping Alice from destroying the school. 

Flitwick clucked, "They're going to be the next Marauders, aren't they?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

* * *

Rose Granger-Weasley rolled her eyes at Albus and Scorpius as they talked in the hallways. The two needed to talk more instead of coming to her to clean up their own messes. One day, after seeing them plotting something. They weren't intentionally doing so but they were being stupid about something that would get them into trouble. She glanced at James and lifted her brows, signaling that they needed to do the thing they'd agreed on before Christmas.

Smirking, both Rose and James raised their wands. Above Scorpius and Albus, it began snowing, candles softened around the two, and a mistletoe sprouted down from the ceiling to right between them.

The boys blushed until Scorpius, the much bolder one, pecked Albus' cheek. He was about to walk (run) away, when Albus caught his hand.

Rose and James high-fived when Albus pecked Scorpius right back.

The cousins got plenty of sweets from both Harry and Draco as a reward.

* * *

Webster Boot was the son of Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw member of Dumbledore's army. While he didn't have as much fame as the Potters or Weasleys, typically the kids of notable witches and wizards got attention.

Keeping Lily Luna from dying was always trying. But, as a fellow Ravenclaw, he had to do something. He and Melania Macmillian, daughter of another member of Dumbledore's army, tried following her a few times. Unfortunately, James and Fred must've taught her some secrets of the castle. There were secret places everywhere. 

Gryffindor was doomed with so many Weasleys. 

As for Hufflepuffs? Edgar Bones and Ruby got along, but sometimes she was dragged along with her family members to strange places.

Apparently there were places called "Cursed Vaults" in the castle. Turned out to be where Lily sometimes disappeared off to.

* * *

Daisy Dursley was grateful that Rose and Roxanne were so accommodating when it came to learning how to live in the magical world. She and her brother usually visited the Potters during the Summer, often meeting with the Weasleys, but that didn't always mean she knew what she was doing. She wasn't Hermionie Granger-Weasley who seemed to know everything despite being muggleborn. She was...Problematic.

Being Muggleborn wasn't a kind thing following a Wizarding War. Sometimes it made her wonder if it was karma for what her father did to Harry, especially since unlike Harry, her father couldn't do much of anything. She missed her father a lot. 

Thankfully Hugo kept her company. They were the shy kids of their family, and banded together for study groups.

On the plus side, she made fast friends with her cousins' grandfather, messaging him and calling him through her phone. Arthur Weasley was absolutely fascinated with muggle tech.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter found a stone in the Forbidden Forest not long after James introduced her to the centaurs. They were escorting her and a couple other students around for classwork. She was searching particularly for potion ingredients.

At first she just thought it was an usually shaped rock. Then, she began to see people.

The first thing that came to mind was that it could be like Tom Riddle's diary, one of the many horcruxes her father told her about. But, it showed more than one.

Not saying a thing to a soul, she pocketed it, for research.

Hopefully, she didn't have that much in common with her mother when it came to magical items of mysterious circumstance.

At least Lily had pocketed this herself instead of someone secretly forcing it upon her.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cedric, Draco, Regulus, Sirius, Krum, Tom, and Bill were all described as pretty/handsome/attractive. Harry Potter was never straight.
> 
> BTW, Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts belongs to Starkid.


End file.
